Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to the field of display, and in particular, to a color filtering substrate and a display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
As display technologies develop rapidly, a touch screen has been applied within widely all over lives of the people. At present, the touch screens may be classified into pendant touch screens, surface cover type touch screens and embedded touch screens, in terms of their structures. The embedded touch screens may embed touch electrodes of the touch screen inside a liquid crystal display screen, which can reduce the thickness of a module in entirety and reduce the manufacturing costs of the touch screens significantly. Thus, they are preferable for various panel fabricators.
One of solutions for a conventional embedded touch screen is shown in FIG. 1. In the solution, a driving electrode 500′ is arranged on one side of an array substrate 200′ (TFT substrate) while an induction electrode 400′ is arranged on one side of a color filtering substrate 100′ (CF). Further, in order to prevent disturbance of external signals, a high resistance film layer 600′ is arranged on one side of the color filtering substrate 100′ away from a liquid crystal layer 300′. However, in the above structure, a touch electrical field between the driving electrode 500′ and the induction electrode 400′ passes through the liquid crystal layer 300′ and the deflection of the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer is controlled by a display electrical field between a pixel electrode and a common electrode so as to cause mutual effects between the touch electrical field and the display electrical field.